1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator having a plurality of compartments such as a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment in which the temperatures are mutually different.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art refrigerator having two compartments, that is, a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment, there are provided a separate cooler for the freezing compartment and a separate cooler for the refrigerating compartment in order to independently cool these two compartments. Furthermore, an electromagnetic valve is provided in a connection tube connecting these two coolers. In the refrigerator, the flow rate of a refrigerant (working fluid) flowing in the respective coolers is controlled by the regulation of the electromagnetic valve.
However, in such a refrigerator, since there is provided a mechanical valve such as an electromagnetic valve having a moving part, it is almost impossible to achieve a long life time and high reliability and the cost of the valve is very expensive.